story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Children (AFCoD)
Player's Children are characters in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams, obtained after getting married. To have a child, the player must build the Double Bed, which can be bought at Alison's Furniture Shop for 4000 Cash. It additionally requires 30 Material Stone, 20 Hardwood Lumber, 2 Glittering Stones, 5 Brick, and 5 Glass Stone. The pregnancy event for your second child won't require any extra conditions. It will trigger 7 days after your first child grows up. The same steps will occur as it did with your first child, but this time you do not have get to select its gender. Your second child's gender will be the opposite gender of the first child, so if you have previously chosen a boy, then the second child will be a girl, vice-versa. Pregnancy 35 days have passed after the wedding ceremony, the female-side will not feel well. They will end up at Lovebird Clinic, where Dr. Stef announces that the two of them are expecting a child. Afterwards, there will be a cut-scene event where your spouse will ask about ideal gender for the child. Birth Lastly, you've got to wait an additional 35 days after the pregnancy. In the morning, the two will travel to Lovebird Clinic and Dr. Stef come help with the birth, this time with his family. The player will also receive Rattle and 10 Baby Formula from Stef's wife, Amalia. Lovelyn will appear and let you know that Kanimals will watch will watch over your child while out of house. Raising the Baby The new little baby will sleep in the Crib with its Stage 1 clothing. You can feed your child every day using the Formula Milk that Stef gave to you. The recipe will be added to your kitchen if you want to make more Formula Milk. Use 2 Milk or 1 of higher-quality milk to create Baby Formula. Florian will also sell Formula Milk at his Supermarket for 10 Cash each. If the player forget to give their baby formula milk, it will lose a day of growth, delaying his or her development. Like other townspeople, the baby has its own schedule, waking up at 7.00, taking an afternoon nap from 15.00 to 18.00, and falling asleep for the night at 20.00. Stages 1-3 At Stages 1-3 (when the child is 1-3 weeks old), sometimes the player will randomly be called by their spouse who can't seem to calm the baby down. If the player accepts, a mini-game will begin. At Stage 1, the player must rock the baby at a certain speed. At Stages 2-3, the player can pat or tickle the baby's head or body, or play peek-a-boo with that baby, depending on what it wants. If the player refuses, they return to house and their spouse will call them again. If the player tries and succeeds in calming the baby down, he/she will get a prize. If the player gives up, it will result a failure and their spouse still gives a prize for helping and them will attempt to cheer up the baby. If the player is too hard with the baby, the spouse will get angry and you lose -3000 XP with him/her! If a baby needs help calming down but your spouse is asleep for the night, the player's spouse won't approach them. Instead, crying sounds are heard when overlooking own house. To calm the baby down, the player must press A next to their spouse who is holding the baby then take care of it. Once that child is happy enough, exit the mini-game and the player will automatically go to bed. Stages 4-5 At stages 4 (toddler) and 5 (small child), the player will no longer be asked to help take care of their child. Instead, there is a new mini-game where he/she can play with the child. Here, the child can be spun in a circle by using your hands to make circular motions on the touch screen. After no activity for a while from the player, the child will grunt while denoting an angry face. In addition, when the player spins their child for long enough, the spouse will comment on how that child will get dizzy if he/she keeps doing so. Continue to give your child Formula Milk everyday! Clothing Transformation Below is a list of possible colors a baby's clothes will become, based on the spouse' race. Shades will change from day-to-day, but will maintain the same general color the whole time. For players who choose to marry either Francis or Genevieve, the child's clothing color is randomly chosen from 6 styles above. If you want a specific gender, try to not save your game the night before its birth and have your last save point the day before that. For example: "A girl" is chosen during pregnancy event. If the child is going to be born on 3 December, save your game on the night of the 1st but not at night of the 2nd. When the child is born and you will see the child wearing purple (Nordic) but want its clothing to be red (Asian) instead, then reload the save game back to 1 December and play until 3 December again. If you saved your game on the night before its birth, then no amount of save-game reloading will change its clothing colour. Growing-Up Player's child will not be a baby forever. Over the course of five days, the baby will grow from an infant, a toddler, and then to a small child. When the child turns six days old, it will be a fully-grown child. Your child no longer needs bottles or naps during the day. Instead of shaking Rattle, the player will now be able to read to him/her with a toy given by their spouse, and give Gifts. *'Germanic:' Cowbell *'Latin:' Maracas *'Nordic:' Yeti doll *'Anglo-Saxon:' Pop-Up book *'Slavic:' Teddy bear *'Asian:' Stuffed panda Like the baby clothes, the color of grown-up depends on your spouse' race, which has previously mentioned at Clothing Transformation header. For more detail: *A fully-grown boy has hair that parts in the middle and colored eyes. He wears a colored hoodie, dark blue training shorts, black socks, and sneakers matching his hoodie. *A fully-grown girl has long colored hair tied in pigtails, with the tips curling naturally. She wear a colored ruffled shirt, black pleated skirt, white frilly socks, and short boots matching the color of her ruffled shirt. Navigation Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Game-only characters